The present disclosure relates generally to HVAC control devices. The present disclosure relates more particularly to thermostats.
A thermostat can be configured to receive a single setpoint via a user interface, a dial, a knob, and/or any other input device. The thermostat can control various residential and/or industrial equipment based on the setpoint received from the input device. Further, the thermostat monitors the ambient temperature of a zone or building that the equipment controls so that it can appropriately regulate the temperature of the zone or building to the temperature setpoint. In various embodiments, the thermostat may cause building equipment to heat and/or cool zones of a building and/or an entire building.